Adventures in America
by Mysterious Sunshine
Summary: Harry Potter has gone through a lot in his life. Now he must face his toughest challenge yet... dun, dun, dun, American high school. Join Harry and friends as they test the uncharted waters of American teenage culture. This story is for those who don't take life too seriously. Possible OOC, but just a bit, promise. Rated T because high school, duh! Please review
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Hi! I'm back! I won't ramble too much. I just wanna say, enjoy the story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were walking briskly towards the two gargoyles that guarded the headmaster's office. They were under the invisibility cloak because it was nearing midnight.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants from us," Ron whispered.

"Ouch ron, that was my foot," Hermione hissed.

"Sorry Mione, this cloak isn't as big as it used to be," he muttered back. Hoping to avoid a potential argument that would get all three of them caught, Harry spoke up.

"Dumbledore hasn't spoken to me all year." Harry was still confused, and if he was honest with himself, a little hurt by the headmaster's aloofness. "I don't know why he would want to see us in the middle of the night."

"Maybe he didn't want to alert Umbridge," Hermione suggested. Harry nodded but looked skeptical. Dumbledore knew that they had the cloak; he had been the one to give it to Harry in his first year. The three could have traveled through the hallways unseen during the day.

When they arrived at the gargoyles, Hermione pulled a piece of crumpled parchment from her robe pocket.

"Fudge Flies," she said and the gargoyles slid apart to reveal a familiar moving staircase. The trio stepped onto it and knocked upon the oak door. It swung open to reveal…

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed happily. Sirius smiled and winked.

"Oh, a ghost," he exclaimed in horror. "What evil invisible spirits have befallen the great, sexy heir of the house of Black." Hermione reached out and smacked him playfully.

"Oh, what violence is this?" The laughing teens shrugged out of the cloak and Harry was engulfed in a hug as they all piled into the office.

"Sirius, aren't you supposed to be in hiding?" Harry asked, his good mood slightly deflating as he realized the danger his godfather was putting himself in.

"Relax Harry, I've got to live a little don't I? And at any rate, the headmaster asked me to be here." Harry looked around the room, noticing that there were others. He could see Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks leaning against adjacent corners of the office. On the back wall of the office stood fred, George, Ginny, Neville, luna, and Remus. Behind his disorganized desk sat Dumbledore himself.

"Excellent, you're all here," he said merrily. Harry tried to catch his eye but Dumbledore suddenly became very interested in the spot above Harry's head.

"Professor, why are we here?" Hermione asked, ever the one for getting down to business.

"Ah yes, I'm sure you're quite curious. Well, I have a very important mission for all of you." Ears perked up and all of the students were staring intently at their headmaster.

"You see, Voldemort," shudders followed but Dumbledore ignored them, "is intent on hunting muggles for sport. We need to set a task force of the Order to specifically monitor muggle activity and to divert any attacks from Death Eaters. There are only a few members of the order that have an inkling of understanding when it comes to the muggle world. I have decided that all of you will be traveling to muggle America to study the habits of muggles." The reactions of the occupants of the room ranged from confused looks to Luna's dreamy smile.

"Professor, why don't we study the muggles in the United kingdom? You-Know-Who has no power in America and we wouldn't need to protect them," Hermione asked, her brain wherling.

"This is, how you say, a two part plan, Ms. Granger. It will allow us to collect information from muggles without having the Ministry of Magic breathing down our necks about it. Also, it will get Harry out of the eye of public scrutiny, allowing us to strengthen the work of the Order without fear of being caught by an over enthusiastic reporter," Dumbledore said. Harry flushed with embarrassment. He didn't want to be the cause of this special little trip.

"What about MACUSA, they won't be too thrilled about this," Hermione pointed out worriedly.

"Mawhatta?" Ron asked.

"MACUSA, it stands for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. It's America's Ministry of Magic, so to speak. It's well-known that MACUSA is not fond of Wizards and muggles, or No-majs, crossing paths. If we do this, won't we be in direct violation of Rappaport's Law?"

Kingsley whistled appreciatively.

"Goodness Ms. Granger, have you ever considered a job at the Ministry?"

Hermione blushed, but looked intently around, waiting for an answer.

"In theory, we would be in violation of Rappaport's Law, but because of my connections in MACUSA, we have received special permission to observe the muggles, or No-Majs, as they are called." Dumbledore answer, his eyes twinkling in pride at Hermione.

"Where do we come in, sir? Why do we all have to go?" Neville asked timidly. This mission had sounded safe enough but at Hermione's mention of possibly breaking foreign wizarding laws, Neville had begun to feel nervous about the whole thing.

"I want you to observe muggles in a school habitat. It is extremely likely that when Voldemort's army is strong enough to allow for attacking muggles, he will attack muggle children in their schools because he'll have access to hundreds of muggles ranging in age. All of you will attend American high school for one term. You will study the norms and patterns of muggle culture."

"And us?" Sirius asked, gesturing to himself, Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley. "How will we be able to observe? We're a bit old for school."

"You will provide protection to the students. Even though Voldemort's reign of terror has not seemed to reach America yet, there is still the possibility of danger. Also, you will be in a position to observe muggle parents and adults in general. I have arranged for all of the adults to have muggle jobs," Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling madly. "Do you all accept?"

Slowly, everyone in the room nodded. It looked like it was time for a foreign adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for updating this late. I went out of town on Wednesday to see my best friend who I only get to see once or twice a year for a few hours. I know you guys will understand though. :)

Disclaimer: I, Mysterious Sunshine, hereby proclaim that I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling.

"Ok, let's go over the plan one more time," Hermione said to her two best friends. Harry and Ron groaned. The three friends were currently in Harry and Ron's room at the Leaky Cauldron, awaiting the morning, when they would take a port key to London Heathrow International Airport. From there, they would fly to America.

"Hermione, we know the bloody plan already!" Ron complained

"Ronald Weasley this is a very important mission; it's not vacation time. We have to be prepared for any and everything and we have to know our cover-up story like the back of our hands," Hermione lectured.

Before Ron could get too angry, Harry jumped in with an answer to Hermione's question.

"You and I are siblings that were sent to live with our father's brother, Remus, after our parents died," he said, gesturing to himself and Hermione. She smiled at Harry and then turned daring and expectant eyes to a still fuming Ron.

"Our parents are in the royal navy and my brothers, sister, and I live with our older sister, Tonks, in the meantime," Ron said through gritted teeth.

Hermione gave him a satisfied smile and then spoke.

"And Neville and Luna were adopted by Kingsley. All three of the adults are extremely close friends and decided to move to America for a fresh start," Hermione finished.

"And you can't forget our pet mutt," Ron said mischievously, happy that the quizzing was over for the moment. An indignant woof came from under Harry's bed. Emerging was a large, black dog.

"You have to admit, Snuffles, you do look pretty mutt-like," Harry told him cheekily. The dog gave a playful growl and pounced onto the unsuspecting boy.

"Stop that! You're not supposed to lick me, it's gross. Snuffles!" Harry shouted in disgust and amusement.

Once Snuffles felt that Harry had been punished enough, the room lapsed into contemplative silence.

"What do you think America will be like?" Ron asked his two best friends.

"Well, I know that they sound different from us and they have a different way of going about things," Harry said, squinting up his face in concentration. He could remember when his cousin watched a movie made in America. The way the actors pronounced there vowels was strange and there had been some terms and actions that Harry had never seen done in England.

"Oh, there are a million and one differences in their wizarding culture. Remember what I said about MACUSA?" she asked. Before Ron could tell her that no one cared, she continued. "No-Maj/Wizard relations are extremely strained. I honestly doubt we'll spend any time in the wizarding world, which is unfortunate because they have a rich history of wandless magic and…"

"Yeah, yeah. All I care about is how their Quidditch teams fair," Ron interrupted.

"Didn't you read about that game between Ireland and America, the American seeker was able to catch the snitch within four hours in a blizzard," Harry exclaimed. The two boys lapsed into a

conversation about the game, snuffles tugging Harry's wand from his pocket and using his muzzle to wave it around, making sentences about the article and the game appear in midair. Hermione sighed, completely perplexed about the total lack of interest in the rich culture and history they were all about to experience in favor of Quidditch.

"I've never seen so many muggles," Tonks whispered as the group made their way through the airport the following afternoon.

"Why are there so many of them?" Ginny inquired.

"This is their form of travel. There are very limited ways for muggles to travel around the world," Kingsley said in his deep voice. He was leading the group to a security checkpoint where security was checking carry-ons. Luckily, Remus had thought to shrink everyone's bags to fit in their pockets.

"This thing looks bigger on the outside," Ron complained as the group crammed themselves onto the crowded air craft. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in one row near the middle of the plane. Behind them were Luna, Ginny, and Neville. To the left of the trio were Tonks, Kingsley, and Remus.

In front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione were Fred, George, and Snuffles. It had taken some quick thinking from Kingsley to allow Sirius on the flight instead of the cargo hold. Kingsley had told the attendant that Snuffles was George's service animal because he had intense anxiety. Granted, it was quite a difficult lie to pull off since the twins were laughing and whispering together, most likely planning a prank.

The flight was horribly long and they stopped twice to change planes. Finally, they arrived at the airport in a medium-sized town in Illinois. The group gathered together in an un occupied lobby after everyone had taken care of bathroom business. After casting some privacy charms Kingsley pulled out a worn piece of parchment from his pocket.

"Dumbledore wrote down some more important instructions that we need now that we're here. He says that we are to meet one of his contacts that is close to our safe house. He says that everyone needs to change their surnames but no one needs to change their first name. The Weasleys will be the Westlys. Remus, you, Harry and Hermione Will be the Lykins. Luna, Neville, and I will be Locks." Kingsley announced. A bark came from below.

"You'll belong to the Lykins of course Sirius," Kingsley reassured him with a slight smirk and a pat on the head. After everything was settled Sirius transformed into his human form and teens were distributed equally to the adults. Together, they apparated to the house pictured on the piece of parchment that Kingsley held.

They landed outside a little, white house. The small yard in front was green and had fluffy yellow and white flowers that Luna was admiring openly. Sirius changed back into his dog form and was sniffing suspiciously at a stone garden statue. Kingsley, the most qualified muggle-relations expert, walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Footsteps came to the door and a little blond girl opened it slightly and peeked through the crack.

"Who are you," she asked curiously, blue eyes taking in the large amount of people.

A/N: I know, I know. First I update late and then I leave you with a cliff hanger. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and leave me a review. They make me smile. See you all on Wednesday.


End file.
